1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to improvements in a gas turbine generator unit in which a generator is driven by a gas turbine, and more particularly to an arrangement of an air filter box and an intake silencer to render the gas turbine generator unit small-sized and portable.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A gas turbine as a prime mover for driving a so-called portable small-size generator unit of the high speed type is disclosed, for example, in Japanese Patent Provisional Publication No. 61-121740.
This type of generator unit requires an intake silencer to attenuate high frequency noise generated from a compressor in the gas turbine. A long intake air passage of the intake silencer is necessary to obtain a sufficient noise reduction effect. This causes the generator unit to be large in size.
Additionally, the generator of this type is usually provided with a generated energy control circuit for controlling current flowing in the field coil of the generator to regulate generated voltage and thereby provide an appropriate electric power. Such a generated energy control circuit includes heat generating parts such as power transistors; therefore, an electric fan is necessary to cool the control circuit. Furthermore, a location for installing the electric fan is restricted. This also causes the generator unit to be made large in size.